The present invention relates to home crafting and, more particularly, to a collapsible stand for holding and dispensing craft materials.
Crafting with decorative mesh, ribbons and other materials that are dispensed on a spool can be difficult to manage. This is due to the products curling and rolling away from one while attempting to measure and cut materials. Crafting with spooled materials that roll can be frustrating and contribute to a messy unorganized work space.
Current products on the market that dispense spooled materials are for industrial use. These devices are too large and insufficient for home crafting use. They also do not dispense multiple rows of materials at once, nor do any of the current products collapse.
As can be seen, there is a need for a collapsible stand for holding and dispensing craft materials.